


Most Stars Come in Multiples

by DarkerSilence



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam discovers a new kink, Adam gets a bit panicked, Aftercare, Anal Plugs, Asphyxiation, Crying, Cum feeding, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Safewords, Watching the Little Mermaid, handjobs, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSilence/pseuds/DarkerSilence
Summary: After disobeying Nigel this morning, Adam finds his routine of a movie and cuddles interrupted by his punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

This is how, a half hour later, Nigel is resting his back against the arm of the couch. He's got Adam sitting before him, between his legs, with his head resting on his chest. He's got a knee drawn up against the back of the couch and a foot tucked in just under Adam’s calf. And he's got a hand up Adam's sweater (his sweater, really), drawing teasingly light patterns on his flat stomach scattering light pinches here and there, and regularly staggering upwards to play with Adam's nipples, keeping them sensitized and standing to attention. He knows this type of stimulation isn’t too much as long as there is something else to balance, and distract Adam.  


He's got the movie on. (The Little Mermaid, out of all movies).  


And he's got the plug worked snugly inside Adam's ass.  


Adam's wondering whether this was a good idea at all. Let no one be fooled – he realizes that he is entirely responsible for his predicament, because he's fairly certain that they would have snuggled comfortably and relaxed and watched the film together. He’s fairly certain that Nigel was going to keep him calm and sated from their morning scene. But he had to open his mouth and ask for something and now he can tell that he got himself in trouble, because he knows that this can't be Nigel's endgame. He could deal, if it was, but he still technically has to pay for disobeying Nigel’s orders and coming without permission, technically, and he doubts that simply having to sit through some nipple teasing and having the plug in is all that Nigel has in mind for it. (Thank god Nigel let him have the smaller one. That he knows he can handle… technically.) Only thing is, he doesn't know what else is coming his way. That's the slightly unnerving part, and Adam doesn’t like to be unnerved, even if it is for his…benefit.  


He's trying to focus on the movie. But Nigel is purposely pretending to be unaffected, cold, detached through it all; he isn't holding Adam's hand or playing with his hair, he isn't whispering lowly into his ear. It's as if nothing is out of the ordinary, except that Adam is acutely aware of the bulge in his underwear that is traitorous of his interest in the proceedings and he knows Nigel knows, too. The alternative is impossible, Nigel knows what he's doing and he’s constantly so perceptive. Adam can't fool him, couldn't even if he wasn't so aroused. He's trying not to squirm, because that makes the plug move inside him and he really doesn't need the extra stimulation, but. Staying still is a challenge of its own when Nigel’s perfect, clever hands are running all over his torso with no further purpose than to keep his skin alive and reactive, his blood pumping, his heart skipping beats.  


“My, my, you're extra fidgety tonight. Why don't you relax and sit still, gorgeous?” Nigel says after, after, god knows how long since the movie started. Almost painful tug at his nipple, Adam wills his chest not to heave forward and mute the pain. “Plus, this can't be all that comfortable on your back, can it? Doesn't your skin hurt more every time you squirm?”  


Adam groans. He's not quite as pliant as he generally is with Nigel. He's a little bit too much on edge for that and Nigel isn't giving his brain anything to focus on, so he’s just. He’s just. “Shut up, Nigel,” he mumbles under his breath, not exactly confident in his desire to talk back at Nigel. He finally arches into Nigel’s hand because he's still pulling and pinching and Adam's will isn't herculean, not right now. Nigel pulls farther away until Adam can't arch any more, and then some. Adam whimpers.  


“Oh and sassy, too. It'll be easier for you if you just trust me, you know,” Nigel explains. “Do you trust me?” They have done this before but he needs the reassurance nonetheless.  


“Yes, but Nigel,” he tries, but is cut off by Nigel’s free hand brushing against the front of his boxers, unashamedly palming him. He whimpers and pushes up into Nigel's fingers, every muscle in his body working to hold him up.  


“But what, star?”  


He doesn't know where that sentence was leading in the first place. Or if he did, he forgot when Nigel touched him through the fabric. He takes a deep breath – it's a lot more shuddery than he wishes it would be – and breathes out a murmured “Please” when he exhales.  


He rolls his hips into the touch. He can't help it, nor can he halt the tremors running up his spine.  


“Something you want?” Nigel mouths at his ear.  


“You know what I want,” Adam grits through his teeth. He might be running thin on patience.  


“Mmm, I think I do, but it's more fun when I make you say it.” Then Nigel is quiet for a second before he breaks into song, “I want more,” he sings for Adam. “Or actually, I should have made you sing that, you're a better singer than me and it fits your situation much better. I mean, I’m getting what I want. You aren't.”

Adam needs a minute to shake off the dazed lust in his brain before he can take in that Ariel is now singing Part of Your World. Nigel has let go of his nipple, finally, but he’s still pressing maddeningly lightly at the front of his boxers which are becoming more tented by the second. He also has a finger dragging the bottom hem of his underwear up Adam's thigh and he really can't blame him for not following what's happening on screen, let alone which song is playing. The contact of Nigel’s finger on his skin is lighting him on fire, it's electrifying.  


“I think it's time that these should go,” Nigel announces sharply as he hooks his hands in the band at Adam’s waist, nudging at him so that he'll lift his hips and allow Nigel to undress him.  


Adam doesn't have enough rational thinking capacity to quite understand how Nigel's hands slid under him, grabbing at his cheeks briefly before shifting the plug, dragging his fingers against the handle just enough to make it move inside Adam, but he feels his cock unashamedly jump at the stimulation. The way the plug shifts inside him sends sparks in his entire body. It's a good thing he's still trapped in his boxers, for now at least, because his reaction is entirely less noticeable this way. He holds the position, his hips elevated, for as long as he can until his thighs start quivering. Nigel waits just this side of too long before he slips the garment down Adam's thighs and Adam kicks it off, springing himself free.  


“Aren't you having just a little too much fun here?” Nigel teases, skirting a furtive finger up the side of Adam's erection, his arousal fully on display now. He can even see a small bead of wetness clinging at the slit of his cock, and he feels like he should maybe be embarrassed at how turned on he is after next to no proper stimulation.  


Adam shakes his head, he wants to say that no, this is excruciating and Nigel has barely even started teasing him, that he knows, but his body is betraying him. He wants to hate it, the teasing, wants to hate Nigel for being so good at playing with him and jumping with both feet onto all of his buttons, but he knows that he wouldn't trade this for the world. He is guilty of loving everything that Nigel makes him do. And there's nothing he can do about it. The thought of using his own hands to relieve some of the tension from being mindlessly teased doesn't even cross his mind, it's not like Nigel would actually let him touch himself. Nigel shifts behind him, he's leaning down to reach the floor. Adam turns his head just in time to see Nigel picking up a bottle of lube – Adam remembers him bringing it to the couch after he'd prepped him and worked the plug into him, not an hour earlier. He should maybe have seen this coming. He watches as Nigel pours lube into his own hand. The movie is still playing in the background but Adam hopes Nigel doesn't expect him to pay it any mind.  


When Nigel wraps his fingers – his slick fingers – around him, Adam's mind goes blank for a hot second while his body arches against Nigel, and a broken moan falls from his lips.  


The moment of quiet bliss is over almost instantly, though, because Nigel’s hand starts moving right away, and he is working wonders on him. It's just the perfect amount of pressure, a languid speed. Nigel plays around for a while, seeing what reactions he can get out of Adam, depending on whether he's just stroking his length, or running his fingers around the head of Adam's cock, across the slit at the top, or even just playing with the sweet spot just under the head where Adam is so sensitive. It feels so good. Adam revels in the sensations that Nigel is giving him. He tries not to get too aroused too soon, but he feels himself growing harder and fuller in Nigel's hand, and he slowly starts rolling his hips alluringly to push into Nigel's grip, slowly fucking into the warm space created between his thumb and the rest of his hand. He hears a soft moan fall from his mouth eventually, and somehow that seems to bring him back to reality. His thoughts come rushing back at that, because god does this feel good, it really does but Adam doesn't know, he doesn't –  


“Are you edging me? Am I allowed to come?” Adam blurts out between two strokes of Nigel's fingers, his hips still rocking.  


“Knowing helps you, doesn't it, Star? I absolutely am. And no, you aren't allowed. Of course not,” Nigel replies, eliciting a sound that is equally a whimper and a sob from Adam's throat. “Shh, shh, you're okay. Don't get so tense, now. We're just playing. And the more tense you are, the less fun this is going to be for you. But I’m not stopping just yet, so it's your choice whether you'll make this easy on yourself or not, gorgeous.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation increases!  
> Who knew Nigel enjoyed The Little Mermaid, perhaps he just has a thing for redheads!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated as these boys are getting increasingly rough. I decided to split this chapter into two parts, and will likely post the final chapter in a day or two. Please let me know your thoughts!

Well that is… that's easier said than done. Adam doesn't think he could relax if he tried. Nigel slows his hand until it's resting at the base of Adam's cock, he extends his fingers lower to graze ever so lightly at the sensitive skin of his balls. Adam's breath is picking up, and his heartbeat, too, and he's not sure he can handle what Nigel's doing to him, he's not sure at all. He's never actually been denied while he was also being played with. Nigel has edged him, a few times, he's been asked to wait, but there was always the knowledge that he'd eventually be worked up to an orgasm. Or if he wasn't allowed, he at least wasn't being teased – just distracted. Ignored. But not tonight, not tonight, and he is definitely breathing too fast now. He hears his heartbeat in his ears, pounding. Nigel lets go of him and he doesn't know whether that's a good or a bad thing. He whimpers and he doesn't know whether it's from the loss or out of relief.  


Nigel shifts behind him, just enough that he can tilt Adam's face towards his own and look into his eyes. He strokes Adam's cheek with his clean hand, cups his face briefly before he rests it on his sternum, over his lungs.  


“Gorgeous, stay with me here. Can you breathe with me? Can you focus on that?” Adam's gaze drops and he tries to follow the rhythm of Nigel's chest when it moves against him. He tries. He's a bit better. “I know this isn't easy on you, I know it's difficult. I need you to try and steady your breathing for me, now.”  
Nigel is quiet and still for a while after that and okay, okay. He can do this. He wills his lungs to take it easy, no need to freak out; he's in no actual danger. Nigel’s here. He'll take care of him.  


“That's good, keep that up. You're doing so good, Adam, you're taking your punishment and you're doing great, but I don't want you in distress. The fact that you're letting me do this is a lot, I know that, but you're here and I know you can do it for me. You can, can't you?”  


Adam closes his eyes. Breathes. He nods. He feels lighter already. Nigel wouldn't make him do anything he can't handle.  


“Can you give me a colour? Tell me how you're feeling,” Nigel requests after a minute.  


He thinks he might have said yellow, if he'd been asked a moment or two ago, but. He takes a deep breath in. “Green,” he whispers – he doesn't trust his voice enough to speak any louder.  


“That's my good boy. You're doing very good. Just trust me and lean back, will you?”  


And there it is, the little voice at the back of his mind that's reacting to Nigel's words, that's reminding him that he wants to be good, that wants him to do this because he can take it. For Nigel, he can. So he swallows the lump in his throat, he nods, and he rests back comfortably against Nigel's solid chest. Nigel doesn't let go of him, he has his hand back around Adam's cock and moving just this side of slow, and he's got a hand resting on Adam's neck. Okay. He can do this.  


It takes another deep breath or two for Adam to make sure that his breathing is back to normal and steady enough that he can trust it, and by then, he's got Nigel biting gently at the shell of his ear, softly humming along to the film. Adam may be breathing properly, he is starting to feel a bit too hazy to notice what else is happening, because Nigel's pace is quickening and he's starting to respond to the touch again, trembling slightly and grinding his hips up to meet Nigel’s every stroke. The hand that held his neck is dragging across to the front of his throat and two fingers are extended to touch Adam’s lips that he immediately parts. He darts his tongue just past his teeth, just far enough that he reaches the pads of Nigel's fingers, and he moans both because of the fingers in his mouth and the ones stroking him into pure bliss.  


_"I’m not asking for much, only your voice,”_ Nigel whispers darkly, breath hot on his neck.  


And then he removes his fingers from Adam's mouth, but before Adam can voice his protest, Nigel is holding him by the throat, tightly, squeezing, and stops Adam's breathing, mid-intake. Adam’s eyes snap open.  


A part of him thinks that maybe he should react to that, maybe he should feel something like fear, or at the very least stress, but the only logical step left to do is collapsing back into Nigel and wait it out. He feels the way his heart is trying to pump blood up to his brain but Nigel is interfering, he feels how strong Nigel's fingers can be, and he feels the tightness in his lungs when they expect oxygen but they aren't getting it. He focuses on that.  


Nigel releases his grip after only a short while, and Adam gasps in, it's a reflex, it's instinctive. At the back of his mind, somewhere, Adam is glad that he isn't testing his ability to stay conscious, that he isn't pushing him to his limits. To make up for the lack of warning, maybe. He bares his throat, bucks his hips that he can't help. He wants so much more. His entire body feels sensitized and he's writhing on top of Nigel, and he knows he won't be allowed to come regardless of how much he begs, he knows that, but it's not like he can stop the pleas falling freely from his lips.  


_“You're so fucking hot when you beg,”_ Nigel tells him, approval coating his every word. “Don't think that's going to change my mind, though, star. Don't work yourself up too much, now,” he continues while he increases the speed of his hand, the contrast between his words and his actions maddening.  


Nigel's got Adam all ready to melt for him, between the hand stimulating his cock – maybe a bit too fast for someone who will not be allowed to come, but he doesn't want to think about the fact that he will be denied – and the fingers in his mouth and the being made unable to breathe, and he has no clue how he is supposed to keep from being worked up because Nigel is doing everything he likes and arousal is coursing high through his bloodstream. He can almost feel his release, just out of his reach.  


“I know, I know, but Nigel, please, please,” he can't help but to beg, even though he knows he won't get anything for it, he needs to ask. He needs to give that decision up. 

Pleas turn into wordless whimpers and moans, and for a minute, all that can be heard are the desperate noises coming from Adam's mouth and the relentless, slick sounds of Nigel working him up, Nigel who has fingers still grazing at Adam's neck or toying with his nipples and whose hand feels so fucking good when it's pleasuring him. Adam feels his body tighten, he's close, he's so close. It’s right there, entirely within reach if only he was allowed. And when he's trembling violently at the fact that he needs to hold his orgasm in, when he doesn't know how much longer he can keep from coming, Nigel stops his movements on his cock and he stops his breathing again, oh, oh. Adam wants to moan or beg or do anything, really, but his mouth isn't his and the words get stuck where Nigel's fingers catch them, they never make it to his parted lips. He doesn't count the seconds; he hopes that Nigel is, because he can't think of time, not right now. He distantly feels Nigel's fingers toying at the slit of his cock and collecting the wetness that has gathered there, and then he's seeing black dots and his mouth gapes further open in a useless attempt to refill his lungs. He’s only good at making quiet, strangled noises, and arching and rolling his hips up into the empty air with his cock bobbing, useless in the space between his thighs.

Nigel releases and Adam gasps loudly when he inhales again. He can practically hear the rush of blood to his brain when Nigel's fingers aren't in the way anymore. He's panting. Hard. And he's dizzy. And needy, oh god, he needs so bad. There's a twitch in his body, almost a spasm, when Nigel grips his cock again. His brain fills with what he knows he won't be granted, he knows he won’t be made to come but he can't not think about coming, he can't. He can't tell whether the few words to which he has access – please, Nigel, fuck, god I’m so close, please let me come, please will you let me come, I need to, please – he can't tell if they're in his mind or if he's speaking them out loud.  


“Shh, no, stargazer. You know you can't.” He must've been intelligible, then. “Just let me do this, this isn't about you, just take it like the good boy you are, I know you can. Shh, it's okay, gorgeous. You're okay. Just let me have some fun with your body.”  


Adam bucks, he can't keep still and he's all but thrashing in Nigel’s arms, “Okay, okay,” Nigel who’s working him up and who won't stop, but he has to, soon, if he doesn't want Adam to come, because his orgasm is right there and it has been too close for too long. Nigel shoves two fingers back in his mouth again, rough, deeper this time and pressing hard on his tongue. Adam hears the broken moans coming from his chest, feels himself throb in Nigel's hand, feels the rush of blood and need pooling deep inside him, feels the sweat trickling down his sensitive back and the plug shifting and pleasuring him every time he moves. He feels like he's getting harder but didn't know that was even possible. Nigel's rhythm is increasing, he's jerking Adam off so fast and relentlessly and Adam might die.

And then Nigel, again, completely removes both of his hands, emptiness in his mouth and around him. A wretched sob escapes Adam. This is too much, it's so hard, he’s so hard. He cracks an eye open to see his erection standing flushed and proud between his legs, a deep shade of red from being teased so much, and twitching almost rhythmically. He sees the glint of the lube in the low light and the precome that has started to drip from him. He doesn't notice the tears that spill from his eyes until Nigel touches his face to swipe them off. He doesn't know when he started crying, but he also doubts that it matters much. He's tense. And his body loves the tension and as much as he wants to hate how desperate Nigel makes him, he knows he'd let him do this everyday if he wanted to.  


“Such a good boy for me, aren't you? You're doing so fucking well, gorgeous.” He can't lie – he loves the praise and encouragement and he is willing to do a lot of things if it means that Nigel is proud of him.  


“Nigel, please, please let me come,” he begs, not entirely conscious of making the decision to speak up. He doesn't really mean it, he just gets lost in knowing just how much he isn’t in control.  


“No, star, you can't do that. Don't worry about coming,” Nigel reiterates, and Adam might explode, because how is he supposed not to worry about it?  


That's when he notices, he feels Nigel moving behind him, tiny ruts of his hips, and even though there's fabric between them, Adam can feel Nigel's own hard length pressing into the small of his back. He’s not sure how he hadn’t felt it before now, how Nigel was gently grinding into him too, because every press of his erection against the bruised skin of his back makes it erupt in sparks of soreness, not exactly painful but entirely noticeable.  


Nigel's free hand dips into Adam's sweater, why is he still wearing a sweater, but before he can ponder the matter further, Nigel is tugging and pinching hard at his nipple, and it hurts so he arches into the touch, his other hand is back on his cock, his desperate and aching cock, and he sobs once more. Nigel rolls the hardened bud between his fingers as he starts edging Adam again, and he isn't gentle, but before he can think much of it, Nigel releases the tug and the pinch at his chest. With final strokes of his hand, Nigel pulls back, he pushes Adam off from him, and nudges. Adam looks back at him in question and he's not sure that he's ever going to be able to breathe normally again because he only knows panting, now.  


“Down, boy. On your knees. On the floor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Adam complies, but he's confused. Until Nigel gets up, too, and pushes his underwear down to his thighs, just enough to take himself in hand right in front of him. Adam’s eyes flutter. His face is hot; he can feel the blush extending all the way down his chest.  


“Hands behind your back, gorgeous, open your mouth.”  


Adam doesn't know if it's because of how on edge and hazy he is or if it's just how he always is, but there's something captivating about the imperative orders that Nigel is giving him. The thought of not listening doesn't cross his mind. He kneels next to the sofa, wrists crossed behind his back, looks up at Nigel with pleading eyes. He parts his lips and moves closer to take Nigel into his mouth but he's stopped by a hand weaving its way into his hair before he can taste him. He moans.  


"No, star. You only get to watch today. You'd have too much fun if I let you suck me off.”  


Adam blushes brighter than he's sure his face already was at the accusation. Nigel is right, of course he is, he wants so much to be good to him that having the chance to give him head would be selfish, not selfless, and Nigel caught that. He huffs softly, a slight frown between his brows forming, but he can't pout with his mouth wide open like it is.  


Nigel starts jerking himself off, then, and he's right there and Adam can't touch him, but he moans nonetheless at the sight. His brain is overcome by the fact that Nigel is so aroused just from teasing him and edging him and reducing him to a writhing and squirming and desperate mess in his lap. He's this hard because of Adam's reactions to what he was doing to him, and despite his desperation and despite his frustration and the ache between his legs, Adam feels pride surge in his chest that he can provide Nigel with this much pleasure.  


“Please, Nigel,” he speaks up after a moment of just looking at Nigel's hand moving on himself, mesmerized, and listening to the distinct sounds of skin sliding against skin, eyes drawn to the fluids gathering at the tip of Nigel’s cock.  


“What do you want, pretty eyes? What are you begging for now?” Nigel asks, voice low and breathless, yet just as rough as ever.  


Adam realizes that he isn't entirely certain what it is that he wants to ask for. “Please just use me,” he decides on and looks up into Nigel’s eyes.  


“Oh, that’s what I’m doing, don't you worry,” Nigel replies. “Off with your shirt, stargazer, I don't want to get it dirty if you can't keep still,” he commands.  


Adam scrambles to remove Nigel's sweater from his body, a quick flash of embarrassment going straight between his legs at Nigel hinting that he wouldn’t be able to catch all of his release, and god he hadn't realized how hot it was getting in there. He locks his wrists back behind his back without Nigel having to tell him.  


“Good boy, you're so eager and willing for me, even when you're getting nothing out of it. How did I get so lucky? Don't move, gorgeous,” Nigel breathes out. When 

Adam looks up again, his eyes are hooded with need and his irises look dark and smoldering. “Don't move,” he repeats.  


Adam had thought that, with him kneeling and keeping his mouth open for Nigel, he'd actually get to give him some pleasure, or at least that Nigel would indulge him and come on his tongue. He hadn't thought that Nigel would really only keep him there as something to be looked at and not touched, but here he is, with Nigel’s orgasm washing over him while he's still standing a few inches from Adam's face, forcing him to shut his eyes closed. And it means that, by the time Nigel's hand stops moving on himself, Adam's got some of Nigel's load on his cheeks, on his chin. Some of it landed on his lips and in his mouth. And some spilled on his chest. He’s dripping and he's stunned, he wasn't expecting that, his breathing is a little fast and his heart is beating overtime, but without moving his hands he tries to clean himself up as much as he can with his tongue.  


“You're so fucking pretty, you know,” Nigel breathes while he drags a finger through some of the mess he’s just made on Adam’s face to feed it into his eager and open mouth.  


Adam snaps his eyes open just in time to see Nigel tuck himself back in his boxers and turn around in direction of their bedroom. He leaves Adam hard and panting and claimed on the living room floor.  


“Are you coming, star?” Nigel asks from afar, and Adam gulps, because he still hasn't, and he still needs so much. “To the bedroom,” he adds when Adam fails to reply. Oh.  


Adam doesn't feel in control of his movements. Part of him is too stunned to think at all, so he doesn't really register the gap between Nigel asking him to follow and his body actually moving. He doesn't react much when Nigel meets him in the doorway and puts a towel into his hands, when he tangles his fingers in the hair at the back of Adam's head to tilt his head down, when he presses a kiss to his forehead. He complies, automatic, when Nigel tells him to go and take a shower and clean himself up and take out the plug so that he can get in bed with him.  


That, that his brain latches on, being in bed with Nigel. It takes up most of the free space in his mind. So much so that before he knows it, he's stepping out into the steamed up air, patting himself dry so that he can get back into Nigel's room and his bed and his arms. His mind is slowed down and even though, distantly, he knows that he's still aroused and kind of worked up, he's floating on some type of quiet cloud and it's filling all the right parts of his brain.  


When he walks into the room, Nigel's got a tall glass of water waiting for him, and he's set up the pillows to make some sort of fort around Adam’s side – two where his head will rest and one on the opposite edge, so that however he lies, he's huddled in close with softness on one side and Nigel on the other. He melts a little at the sight and strides in to take the water from Nigel's hands, drinking most of it in one go while Nigel takes the towel off of him and pulls the sheets back to invite him in. He crawls over Nigel and into the spot he's prepared for him, curls up on his side and into Nigel's body, and throws an arm around him. He needs the closeness, knowing he's cared for, both emotionally and physically. He doesn't generally get this intimate with Nigel, he's often just being held but he doesn't usually hold Nigel himself. Tonight, though, everything feels like a bit more. More personal. More risky, almost – boundaries are being tested. So he hides his face in Nigel's soft haired chest, inhales the scent of his skin that he is starting to code as home, his home, and he lets his fingers draw patterns on Nigel's warm skin.  


“That was mean,” he whispers, his voice so small that Nigel squeezes where his hands landed on Adam's body.  


“Hm? What was, gorgeous? Do you wanna expand?” Nigel replies, curving the ball his way and softly grazing at his back.  


“You left me alone,” Adam replies without much more insight. “Alone and dirtied and worked up.”Adam stops himself at that, even though there's another that his mind supplied for him. He doesn't mention that he felt a bit humiliated, now that he thinks about it. Not in a bad way. He just was.  


“Well, you were being punished, after all. Gotta make sure you learn your lesson and that won't happen if I reward your disobedience, star.” Adam looks up when Nigel strokes his hair. “Plus, just because you aren't getting what you need doesn't mean I don't get to have fun,” Nigel adds equivocally.  


Adam squirms a little at that. He hadn't quite realized just how much Nigel would get out of being mean to him and it's stirring something inside. “You had a lot of fun,” Adam says although it's presented more as a query, a way of getting maybe a little bit further inside Nigel's head.  


Nigel hums. “Of course, I did. I wanted you to know just how turned on you make me when you're all desperate because of me. And what better way to do that than to come all over your pretty face without letting you get your fair share of it? I think you should be thankful you got to see that at all. I even fed you some because I know how much you love it when I use your mouth,” he continued.  


“And then you left, once you got what you wanted.” Adam isn't distraught, not exactly, and he doesn't want Nigel to think that he is so he holds his gaze. He sees a flicker of wonder, some dark interest in Nigel's mind.  


“I did.” A pause. Adam squirms, Nigel watches. He's interested. “I wanted to give you time to collect yourself and think about what you'd done, star. And then you could make the decision to follow me yourself, to come and figure out what you need and what you want from me. How did that make you feel, gorgeous?”  
Adam frowns slightly in concentration. “I… I felt embarrassed, but it felt good, in a way? It wasn't, it wasn't shame. It caught me off guard, but… if you did it again… I think it would be good.” He looks down.  


“Which part, gorgeous? The ignoring your needs, or leaving you alone? Or the using you just because you love it when I’m selfish?”  


Adam’s blushing, he knows, he can't help it when he's giving Nigel all the ways he can play with him. All the ways Adam will let him play with him. “The using me. Was that your plan all along?” Adam asks, looking up again. “To make me realize that I enjoy not getting what I want at all? That, that I liked feeling… humiliated?” He finishes quietly. “Can you do that again?” Adam whispers, and Nigel smiles so sweetly before he pulls him up to kiss.  


“Of course I can, stargazer,” Nigel speaks softly when they break apart. “Thank you for telling me. I want you to keep being open about what you want and what you like, okay? I want to give all of it to you. That you feel comfortable enough to be vulnerable with me… I like it. A lot. It's fucking hot.”  


When that falls from Nigel’s lips, Adam's reminded that he's still just a little uncomfortable, just a little on edge still, but he tries to keep himself from squirming as much as he can, he doesn't think Nigel is there to bring him all the way up to the point of breakage again. He doesn't think he can handle it again, so he just holds him tighter and rests his lips against Nigel's heart.  


The orgasm can wait. Everything else can wait. He's with Nigel, and Nigel thinks he's interesting and not weird and he's into it, and. Everything is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Perhaps I will have to share what got Adam into this mess to begin will!

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine!  
> More to come shortly. I'll try not to be as mean as Nigel and leave you hanging on the edge ;)


End file.
